1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a growth crystallographic plane of a metal oxide semiconductor and a metal oxide semiconductor structure having a controlled growth crystallographic plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
ZnO, which is a metal oxide semiconductor having semiconductor properties, piezoelectric properties, superior transparency, and biocompatibility, has been much researched in a variety of fields. Also, since ZnO has a wide energy band gap of about 3.3 eV and a high exciton binding energy of about 60 meV, ZnO is gaining popularity in the field of various applied optics such as sensors, light-emitting devices, solar cells, and energy harvesting devices, and also in the field of electronic devices. However, it has been known that the photophysical properties and electric properties of ZnO are greatly affected by the polarity of ZnO. In particular, an internal field due to the polarity of ZnO affects the speed, time, and efficiency of an electron-hole recombination. Thus, controlling the polarity of ZnO is required to apply ZnO to the field of optical devices.